Art established techniques such as vacuum deposition, have been used heretofore for adjusting the frequencies of conventional resonators. These techniques are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,349, issued Aug. 15, 1978 to John R. Vig.
A difficulty has arisen however, in that the resonator art in the past several years has been extended to ultra high frequency (UHF) and lateral field (LF) resonators. No satisfactory techniques have existed heretofore for precisely adjusting the frequencies of UHF and LF resonators.